14 wishes for Wilbur:
by miriam100
Summary: Wilbur birtday 14 and he discover a secret.


**14 wishes for Wilbur: **

Now add to Meet the Robinsons a little magic and mystery:  
>The story is for Halloween, let's make a birthday of Wilbur 31 October ( day of witch) and his father also but no one knows, make a simple birthday a catastrophe, make a bizarre history:<br>Note: This story is based in the movie "16 wishes":

It was Saturday morning Wilbur awoke to the aroma of a delicious cake he was a quick shower, got dressed and put on his shoes and ran to the dining room and he see most of his family was sitting at the table and all shouted "Happy Birthday Wilbur!"  
>Wilbur: Thank you really do not deserve this but since my birthday happens to be on Halloween and may be perhaps the only one born that day ...<br>Franny: not just you.  
>Wilbur: Is there another person who was born on October 31 I know?<br>Bud: If  
>Wilbur: Who is it?<br>Carl: all promised never to speak about of theme  
>Wilbur: (grumbling) because... ah no matter<br>Art: in short, how about a cake?.

After eating shaped-pumpkin cake that said: "Happy Birthday Wilbur". Carl had done for the day.  
>Wilbur enters the music room and finds his mother<br>Franny: Hi, honey  
>Wilbur: Hi, mom ... I wanted to ask have you seen my dad? Two days ago I do not see and is always here on Halloween.<br>Franny: Your father ... this ... he busy and may be not able to come.  
>Wilbur: yes, I sensed, as always. (Leaving the room)<br>Franny: Oh, I almost forgot he leave something for you told me that he had left in the garage in the room and the key was Carl, oh and I ask that you asked Carl what you give.  
>Wilbur: Okay? Thanks. You know what?<br>Franny: no, I said.

Wilbur was asked, why his father had disappeared for two days? and why he had left something for him in the garage, in that room.

"That room had been strictly forbidden to Wilbur as the rest of the family only his father could open that room and the strange thing was that the room did not use fingerprint ID and code as the other doors in the future that door use wearing a had already tried to enter that room and once almost made it could enter the room but before he could see it took his father's arm and quickly took him out of the garage and after that Wilbur was punished for a month Wilbur could not explain how his father could have caught if he was in the Robinson office and would not return until later ".

Wilbur was the nearest tube journey and stood under a few seconds after it was found in the garage and look for Carl.  
>Wilbur: Carl, my mom told me that my dad had left something for me.<br>Carl: Oh, if your gift (annoyed tone)  
>Wilbur: someone will apparently not happy with the fact that I give a gift on my birthday!<br>Carl: I'm sorry, I'm not upset that you give a gift if not you are given. Wait here.

Carl was walking toward a huge invention as seven feet and moved to one side and a gray door barely noticeable because the walls were gray and pulled a key from his chest and opened a lock and before he could say or Wilbur do something Carl opened a door and entered quickly and slammed shut, Wilbur try to open it but apparently was locked inside.  
>Carl came 18 minutes after he had transportation to a big old box and put it in front of Wilbur.<br>Carl: Here in this thy gift, enjoy it while you can. (And they retreated to the transport tube)  
>Wilbur sat on the floor in front of the carton and curiously opened the box and a big surprise exclaimed a "cool!".<br>It was a check box old wooden thing with a print that said:  
>"Wishes" Wilbur put it aside and kept looking in the box and found a book that said: "spells" and just put the box aside, and kept looking in the box and found a similar wand that of his mother which led to the band of frogs but this was black, and put it by the book and the box and kept looking in the box and found an envelope and opened it out of curiosity and was a on the envelope also was a note saying:<p>

For Wilbur:  
>Happy Birthday Wilbur. The truth is that I had to leave for a few days but I'm sure you will do the right thing with your gift.<br>Your gift is the box that says "wishes" the wand and the book want to hide it well and do not use them until I'm there ...

Wilbur stop reading and take the wooden box and opened it there were candles that were similar to those of birthday but these were in order: 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and it was strange the color of the candles, a candle was black and red and so on. Wilbur confused read on:

In the box there are 14 candles I want you to be careful with them, I can not say what to do with them, so you'll have to find out for yourself but what I can say is that these birthday candles are not like other such used like the other but be careful what you wish for because if you do not care what you wanted it back against , your gift is guaranteed date, you have until 8:00 to wish all you want

with Love, Dad.


End file.
